Nightmares
by The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver
Summary: When Rose has a nightmare, she course to The Doctor for comfort. 9 Rose. More friend fic then actual romance. Oneshot


Authors Note: This is the ninth doctor because he just seems…hmm what's the word? I wanna say tougher, but not really. Well I think ninth doctor in this would be cuter (or…fluffier?) then the tenth. And you can decide when this takes place, I never could decide when.

Disclaimer: Mr. Beeb, watch out. I'm coming for The Doctor. This means I don't own him…._yet_.

And I don't own Rent either. I was watching it when I typed that part up, and wanted to add it in.

xXxXx

Rose tossed and turned in her bed. Finally, feeling defeated, she sat up. She had been trying to get back to sleep for…who knows how long.

She pulled the blankets up around her, but still felt cold, even though she was positive the room was warm earlier.

_The Doctor's awake_.

That thought took Rose by surprise. It just kinda…flew in her head. But when she ignored it, it came again, and again, and again. Rose finally threw her blankets off of her, and slowly stepped out of bed, and walked to the wardrobe, her barefeet padding silently across the floor. She put on her pink fuzzy robe, and walked out the door.

As quietly as she could, Rose walked down the corridor, towards the Doctor's room. It wasn't a far walk, because of the fact that he didn't want something to happen to her while she was sleeping, because then he'd get slapped by Jackie again. "God, he's gay!" Rose thought, "Fights aliens from other planets, and is afraid of a mother!".

When Rose got to his door, she silenced her mental laughing, as if he could hear it. She raised her hand to knock on his door, then thought against it. She lowered her hand.

_He is awake._

There it was again. That mysterious voice speaking to her. But Rose still wasn't sure. Several times she raised her hand, put it down, and then put it up again.

"Are you going to stand out there forever, or are you planning on coming in anytime soon?" Rose jumped at The Doctor's voice. How long had she been standing there? How did he know she was standing out there? Could he read minds? There was so much she didn't know about him, that could be true. "What are you going to do?" he called again.

Rose finally reached for the doorknob. She slowly opened it and snuck in. He was sitting on his bed holding a book, but looking up at her. "…How did you know I was out there? Can you read minds or something?" she asked quickly

He just stared at her for a moment, and then started laughing. "You don't know how much noise you were making out there?" he struggled out between laughs. Once he composed himself, he set down the book he had been holding. "So what brings you into my room?"

Rose looked down at her feet. "Um…know what, never mind. It's not important. I'll just go back to my room. See you in the morning…or whatever time it is when I wake up. I can never keep track of time here." She turned to go back to her room, but was stopped by the Doctor.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Rose turned to him, with a puzzled look.

"Now you're really creeping me out. How do you know? Are you sure you aren't reading my thoughts right now? Completely positive?" She put her hand to her forehead, as if that would block him out.

He grinned at her. "We had a tough day. Both of us almost lost our lives. It's normal for someone to have a bad dream after going through that. It happens to the best of us. …Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come lay down?"

Rose smiled and walked towards his bed. He scooted over a bit and she laid down next to him. "What were you reading?" she asked, looking at the book he put down when she came in.

"A book written by a famous Time Lord called The Inventor. It's a book about hopping between parallel universes safely. Very complicated stuff. Definitely not something your small ape mind will comprehend." He said, with a joking smile.

Rose faked a gasp, and punched him lightly in the arm. "Alright. If we don't know anything about Time Lord science, or other alien history, lets test you on stuff I know! ……Who played Maureen Johnson in the movie Rent?"

"Idina Menzel" he said, "I saw the opening performance of the play. Invasion by killer bees from the planet Sarcolaps. They give me seats front and center for it. Good play."

"…You suck. You know that right? That was just unfair, that was. You used your alien fighting powers to answer that. If that's not cheating, I don't know what is!"

"You just know I'm smarter than you!" he said. "So what happened in this dream of yours?"

"All the stuff that really happened, but instead of you saving me and the world as usual…they….you…they kil-…." she started, before a tear rolled down her face. She quickly looked down, and wiped her eyes.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Rose nodded her head slightly, and The Doctor ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. She sighed deeply, and turned slightly, and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you Doctor" she said quietly. He looked down at her.

"Thank you for what?"

"Everything. Saving me all the times you have. Taking me away from my boring life. Every other single thing you've done for me since we met. I just feel like I haven't officially thanked you for all you've done for me." She answered.

"Well, you're welcome. And I suppose I should thank you too. For coming with me, for helping me all the times you have…...Making me some of the best tea I've ever tasted." He said, still running his fingers through her hair.

They laid there in silence. Rose listening to his double heartbeat. The Doctor listening to her breathing. Eventually her breathing became softer and deeper. He looked down at her sleeping body and smiled. He kissed the top of her head, and watched her sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

xXxXx

Final note: Aww, and she didn't have any more nightmares that night. How cute. Well comment, favorite, send to your friends, whatever you wish. But make sure to comment. The button is calling for you. Answer the call.


End file.
